Sasha le Fleur
Sasha le Fleur is a character in the All Dogs go to Heaven series. She is the girlfriend of Charlie Barkin (In the Anthro Saga however, Charlie and Sasha are married). In literature, Sasha is the protagonist of The King of Hell. Appearance She is an Irish setter with golden fur and her underbelly is light golden-cream. She has dark brown hair, which blends in with her golden fur.and light green eyes, her beauty also catches the eyes of many male dogs. In her first appearance she is a normal dog but in her return in the Anthro Saga she is a soldier in the Animalian Patriotic Front. During her first time in the A.P.F Sasha wears a white blouse, a dark blue jacket and a dark blue skirt which she also wears in her soldier days the second time she is in the A.P.F but in her government time she doesn't change except that she adds tights. In The King of Hell, Sasha is semi anthropomorphic which means that she is anthropomorphic but goes bare; however when Annabelle arrives in Westminster, Sasha alongside Whisper, Bold, Charmer and Ranger is turned into a normal dog. Literature The King of Hell: In literature, Sasha is a joint record holder with Lady Blue in All Animals are Equal for the longest absence of a main protagonist as the former does not appear in The King of Hell until Part 3 and likewise, Lady Blue does not appear in All Animals are Equal until Part 3 though this owes to story reasons and the events of Operation Maharaja. arrived.]] As with her previous appearance in All Dogs Go to Heaven 2, Sasha appears at a nightclub in San Francisco in California (her original location would have been New Orleans in Louisiana but this is only the location for the first All Dogs Go to Heaven film) where she is a singer rather than a soldier like she appears in the Anthro Saga. She is first shown on the stage flanked by her dancers Jenna and Perdita. Whilst she ends her song, Sasha is greeted with the very same enthusiastic reaction that Vixen receives in Red is the Torch, Blue is the Flame when she is put into the ring with Dreamer including cheers, raucous amounts of applause and shouts of "Go on girl!" The applause soon dies down with the appearance of a pink-purple light in the air and the arrival of Annabelle (though Sasha believes the whippet to be Belladonna). The whippet follows the exact same pattern as Belladonna when she arrives at Earth however and so under Sasha's orders, other dogs attack the whippet with everything ranging from knives and forks to glasses and broken wine bottles hoping to shoot her down. The weapons do nothing however and Annabelle blasts her attackers with magical energy causing them to scatter despite Sasha's calls for re-armament as the whippet takes to the skies again. Sasha too tries to flee but Annabelle orders her to stay where she is and when she does finally meets the whippet face to face; when Sasha asks however why she came to Earth Annabelle refuses to answer instead telling Sasha to follow her and she will explain everything. However, Annabelle is starting to vanish into the same pink-purple light she had when she arrived on Earth so when Sasha asks how she can possibly follow her, the whippet tells her to follow the light. By following the light, Sasha is taken first to a cemetery and then into the chapel where Annabelle reveals all: She has chosen Sasha to go on a mission to destroy the hell hound formula: A form of super-weapon which can turn ordinary dogs into hell hounds, but the formula also works on foxes turning ordinary foxes into "hell foxes". She further explains that the formula is in the hands of the "Triumvirate of Evil" who intend to use it to turn all dogs into hell hounds and take over the world. Sasha is already familiar with two members of the Triumvirate due to previous experience; these members being Red and Belladonna, Annabelle further explains that the Triumvirate of Evil are the three most powerful and evil beings in the world and together they consist of Red (The King of Hell), Mirage (The Queen of Hell and Red's wife) and Belladonna (The cat's main henchwoman who has been sent to Earth to spread the formula through the world) at first, the Irish setter is dubious as to why Annabelle has sent her on the mission when she had other angels to choose from. Once Annabelle tells Sasha that she has more common sense however than "Mr Barkin." she gets the Irish setter on her side. However Sasha is told that to defeat the triumvirate she cannot do it on her own so gives her a unique resource to help her: Four foxes shown to her by Annabelle and each recruited not only for their cunning but the additional reasons: * Whisper: For her stealth and elegance, * Bold: For his brave and headstrong attitude, * Charmer: Equally for her brave nature owing to her mating with Ranger against the advice of Fox and her family but also for her fierce fighting owing to her killing several rats in Series 3 of The Animals of Farthing Wood, * And Ranger: Equally for his refusal to accept the red-blue fox feud and also his courage owing to him likewise going against his family to be with Charmer in The Animals of Farthing Wood. But they are also recruited due to their prior experience: Whisper having experience with Mirage due to the events of Mirage of Arabia, Bold having some experience with Belladonna at the end of Red is the Torch, Blue is the Flame and Charmer and Ranger having experience with Belladonna in War of the Wild and Terror of the Whippet. Annabelle however does not touch on their experience and instead Sasha is sent with Whisper, Bold, Charmer and Ranger into a portal to the last location that Belladonna has not struck: The City of London, the capital city of the United Kingdom and the home of the four foxes. The portal takes Sasha and the foxes to the City of Westminster where she demands an explanation to the experience that the four foxes have with the Triumvirate: Bold has experience with Belladonna after a story told to him by Vixen at the end of the events of Red is the Torch, Blue is the Flame and as such calls her "The Evil One" whilst Charmer and Ranger tell Sasha of their experience likewise with Belladonna due to the events of War of the Wild and Terror of the Whippet. Having heard of the experience with Belladonna, the foxes and Sasha seem to gang up on Whisper because she was quiet whilst the other three foxes told Sasha about their experience with Belladonna but she willingly tells them of her experience with Mirage due to the events of Mirage of Arabia. And once she does, the foxes ask Sasha about her experience and whilst she tells them of Belladonna, she also tells them of Red. As interesting as Sasha's story about Red is however, she is concerned for Ranger when he begins to feel uneasy as are the other foxes; When Sasha asks what's wrong, the fox replies that he feels uncomfortably warm despite the British night being a lot cooler; the group look at the sky after Whisper informs Sasha about purple light appearing in it...Belladonna has arrived. As Belladonna arrives, Sasha warns the foxes about the whippet's arrival particularly as she gets closer to Earth. And as she does, the whippet follows the same flight pattern she had when she attacked other countries: Circling the sky like a vulture before coming in to attack like a dive bomber. Only this time, the whippet does not attack and instead takes one look at the dog and the foxes and flies away. Sasha and the foxes try to give chase but they feel anchored to the floor which they believe has been caused by Belladonna's arrival. The inability for any of the group to chase Belladonna actually comes from the arrival of Annabelle who apologizes for making the group unable to move before casting a spell on Sasha making her a normal dog in addition to tell her that in order to chase Belladonna, there is one principle: Four legs good, two legs bad. Finally, as Annabelle vanishes Sasha orders the foxes to follow her and the group chases after Belladonna. At first, the chase takes the group to Westminster Abbey until the whippet changes course and instead lures the group to St. Paul's Cathedral. The Anthro Saga Sasha starts off as one of Charlie's very few followers the first time the A.P.F is founded and like Charlie starts off as a bit of a Ruffian in the words of many members of the Animalian National Socialist Union one of them being her rival Serafina, along with Charlie she spends most of her time in the organization in and out of prison until the A.P.F's dissolution. Sasha later plays a prominent role in founding the second A.P.F with her own boyfriend, the A.P.F's second in command Ramiz and his girlfriend Semiramis. The second A.P.F turns from a small band of tearaways to one of the most efficient guerrilla forces in Animalia, because she is also Charlie's girlfriend she is the A.P.F's second in command as is Ramiz, under Charlie the A.P.F backs the Fox Junta as does the Animalian military students against the Animalian Junta, the A.P.F's old enemies the Animalian National Socialist Union and their collaborators in Animalia's first coup, in the success of the coup the A.P.F is forced into exile in Kigali before it flees to London and finally is transferred to Argentina. In Argentina Sasha along with Charlie, Krypto and the former Animalian politician Brainy Barker becomes a source of strength and almost motivation for the Animalian Patriotic Front and their allies singing for them, later on she is involved in torture and humiliation of the A.P.F's prisoners of war also applauding at the death sentence for Siad and ordering his posthumous execution in which his body is almost ripped apart, Sasha also participates in various activities the A.P.F participate in including the second Animalian coup and the liberation and democracy restoration of Animalia. Following the A.P.F's victory in the elections she serves under the new government. Appearances * The King of Hell Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Dogs Category:Canon